May 02, 2012
Match 04 Prior to the start of the 4th series Veer Hitt and Justin Wong both questioned themselves if they still had what it took to compete at this level. In fact, Veer looked at himself several times in the mirror after the 3rd series loss and wondered if he was just too jaded and questioned his own abilities. Justin on the other hand wanted to prove his critics wrong in that he isn't as bad as a paraplegic. The two teammates came up with a strategy to guard Angers striker, Raj Kumar, throughout the game. Justin accepted the assignment of defending Raj, while Veer took the responsibility of challenging their other two players. Playing for the Angers United tonight were Raj, Geoffrey Chan, Daisee, and a new addition of Terry. The Rage Alliance had Justin, Veer, and Eric. Game 1 started out just as the Rage had planned. Veer guarded Geoffrey and Terry while Justin took on Raj. The plan was working, however, this left Daisee open and he capitalized by scoring the first two goals of the game giving Rage a 2-0 lead. This was a surprise and the Rage were wondering if Daisee had just spoiled their night. However, the Rage continued with their game plan and it eventually worked. They held Raj to only 1 goal in the game due to Justin's great defensive play on Raj. He put his body on the line and blocked many of his shots and took a lot of pounding by the ball. He was hit so hard by the ball on two instances that even after the game, his neck and shin still continued to hurt. The Rage answered with 4 straight goals and eventually went on to win the game by a score of 5-3. Justin had a complete game of both defense and offense, as he scored 4 of the 5 Rage goals. Veer contributed a goal for the Rage as well. Game 2 was a very competitive game. It was back and forth rallying. Again, Justin kept defensive pressure on Raj. Raj did manage to score 3 goals in the game, however, Justin neutralized many of his scoring chances. Offensively, Veer took this game over and scored 4 of the 5 goals to give Rage a 5-4 victory and thus, their first series win. Veer also had a very good defensive game as he kept Geoffrey and Terry in check by constantly guarding them. Geoffrey managed to score only one goal the entire series. This hard fought series took roughly over 2 hours to complete. Due to time constraints, the series was a best of 3, and ended after the Rage's two wins, without a third game being necessary. The Rage executed their game plan well to shut down Raj, as he was held to a series low of only 4 goals. Geoffrey was also kept at bay by Veer. New comer Terry had some raw speed and displayed a few moves, but again, he couldn't get past Veer. Overall, it was the Rage's defense and teamwork that won them this series. Justin took care of Game 1 offensively while Veer took care of Game 2 offenisvely. Although Eric didn't score any goals for the Rage, he contributed as the primary "goalkeeper" defending the net, and rushed up as a forward occasionally to give Justin and Veer time to rest. The Angers now lead the season series 3-1. After the game, Justin was quoted of saying, "I think I redeemed myself from my paraplegic form." (In reference to his previous series' performance). Raj of the Angers was frustrated after the loss. He was quoted of saying, "This Terry guy never passes." Veer got some of his confidence back, while Geoffrey seemed to have been battling with some personal issues during the game. Scoresheet * If necessary Game Statistics Games played | Goals | Goals per game